Dauntless High
by Andie4421
Summary: Tris is a cheerleader at Dauntless High. In her group of friends there are football stars and more cheerleaders, they are popular. When she first got to Dauntless, she met friends, gets closer to her best friend and finds what she has been missing her whole life. Happiness and being free. ON HOLD
1. Chap 1: First Game, No Gain

**Ok, so here is chapter 1 updated. For the ones who read the other version, it has changed a lot. The characters are different the story is completely different. Still kind of the same idea but I felt like it wasn't very good and was all over the place so instead of writing each chapter as it came along I actually wrote a story line and developed characters with backgrounds. I had started this story with the idea of writing and getting better at it but the response has made me take it seriously and give you guys a good quality fanfic. So without further ado, Dauntless High remastered for the better. **

_**O, only Tris knows that Four is Tobias. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent only the original ideas not from the series. If I was Veronica Roth I would actually know Theo James not just obsess over him. :3**

**Chapter 1: First Game, No Gain**

Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, and Zeke are a group of juniors that are very much popular, very close and very much involved in football. The girls were all cheerleaders for the Dauntless High's football team in which, Four was captain, Zeke co-captain and Will a tackler. Tris was cheerleader captain.

It was the first game of the new season and they were sitting at their table. They had known each other from their freshman year at Dauntless with the exception of Tris and Tobias. Their fathers were good friends and worked together in the government. Tris and Tobias had been best friends since kindergarten and were always going to each other's houses for reunions with their parents. Tris knew about Tobias' darkest secret and they got each other. Tobias comforted Tris after her brother would ignore her in e for change studying and Tris would help Tobias after a whipping or a beating and when his mom died. They were inseparable.

As the cheerleaders arrived at the field for the game in their black and red uniforms they immediately went to wish the guys luck at the locker room. They arrived in time to see the guys in a circle around Four getting the traditional motivational speech from the best student at Dauntless High team captain.

While Christina, Will, Uriah, Lauren, and Zeke talk Four and Tris separate themselves and speak alone. When Tris puts her hand on Four's back to lead them to the corner he tries to, without much success, not flinch at the contact with his mangled back. "Tobias, don't tell he had gone back to whipping you before games, please." Tobias looks at her, she has always been so worrying and beautiful. Of course he has never said it out loud but has though about it plenty of times.

"He said that if I didn't win I wouldn't see the end of it. I didn't do anything for him to hit me, I think he just had a bad day at work and took it out in me." He says with a soft voice. Tris hates when Marcus does this, not only does he physically injure him but he makes Tobias feel worthless and weak and sometime Tris cant fix it. Tobias is damaged but he only shows it to Tris. " I cant believe he hit you before a game, how does he plan on you playing your best when just m hand on your back makes you flinch?"

"I don't know Tris, I guess I will have to hope that I don't get a rough game."- he says weakly and unconvinced. They go back to their teams, cheer and football.

The girls get ready to introduce the team and the team gets ready to go out. The girls do their routine perfectly and before they know it the first half of the game is gone. The Dauntless Fireballs are winning 40-7. Four managed to score 5 touchdowns and they opted for double points instead of just kicking the ball. As they change to defense the girls prepare to do their halftime routine. As Tris prepares to start her tumbling pass, she notices Tobias. His face drenched in sweat and his face focused on the game, in his football uniform, Tris had to admit he was more handsome each day.

What was she thinking Tobias was her best friend, sure he was handsome but they were only friends, nothing more right? Tris finally decided to focus on her routine and she did her round off full twisting one and a half turn step-out into a round off back tuck. When she caught sight of Tobias again he was looking at her proudly. He has always supported her. As Tris sat at the bench while some of the other cheerleaders were cheering the team Four had gotten the ball. The wide receiver was nowhere in sight, there were 10 seconds left in the game and Four knew that to avoid a beating he had to score another touchdown. As he ran he didn't notice the bigger and bulkier tackler from the other team coming at him from his left. Tris watched in horror as Four was thrown through the air and landed on his back. His freshly whipped back. When she got a clear sight of him on the ground she could see that the coach could not get his attention. He seemed to have hit his head and was unconscious. The game was over, but Four was hurt and worst of all Tris knew the inevitable would happen even if he was injured. When Tobias got home, he would get beaten up.

As soon as Tris saw Tobias still immobile on the ground she along with Christina ran to him. When they got there he was beginning to respond. Tris and Zeke volunteered to take him to the infirmary. Four was trying to walk on his own but between his back, and the blow to his head he was even struggling to keep his eyes open. When they arrived at the infirmary they were ordered to put him on a bed. Tris asked Zeke to leave them alone while the nurse got the supplies she needed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a big headache and a burning back. More than pain I'm scared Tris, he will beat me, say I was weak that I should have been more aware." As Tris brought her hand through his hair she saw his face scrunch up in pain. She could feel the cut and bump that was on his head. Before they could say anything more the nurse was asking questions. What happened, what is his injury, what does he need. As usual Tobias was forced to only say about his head because there was no way the field could leave fresh belt marks on his back. He and Tris would have to take care of those themselves. Once the nurse put a bandage on Tobias' head and cleared him to go home they went to say goodbye and reassure their other friends who were all clearly worried about him. After all, Four was very resistant to tackles, years of experience with hits and pain gave him that.

Tris and Tobias left together, not unusual since they lived in the same neighborhood. Instead of going to their respective homes they snuck into Tris' backyard where her father had built them a tree house when they were younger to go in when Marcus and him were at a meeting. From years of having to help Tobias treat his injuries they had to go there for him not to get further injuries than he already had. When they got there Tobias immediately lied down on the makeshift cot they had brought up there years ago. While Tris gathered the supplies she would need to help his whipped and now bruised back Tobias took his shirt off and told her about it.

"As usual he came home and I was in my room, doing homework since I didn't want to give him any reason to hit me. He stormed in my room and started to shout at me, saying that he was glad my mother died so she wasn't able to see what a failure I was. He took his belt off, just like he always does and started. After about 10 minutes he made me take off my shirt. You don't know the difference that layer of fabric does. I ended up passing out from the pain. The worst part is I don't even know what made this time so bad. It has to be of the worse. " He stopped when Tris touched the biggest whip mark on his back. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry Tobias, no one deserves that especially you." Tobias still had his eyes closed from the pain. They couldn't take a long time or he would have it worse. Tris finished cleaning the cuts. Tobias had to go, he couldn't afford to give Marcus another reason to "put him in his place". He thanked Tris and took off the bandage in his head; if Marcus saw it he would target the existing injury. Without another word Tobias left.

When Tobias gets home Marcus is unfortunately already waiting for him.

"I saw the coverage of the game. You should know better than to be so stupid. I told you to win. You barely scraped by." That of course wasn't true, they won by almost triple the points, but that wasn't enough. "You do realize you have to be punished, you need to learn to not be weak."

"Yes, sir."

"Go to your room. I will be there in a second." It used to be more bearable when his mother was alive, she would cure him and take care of him. Now he only has Tris and there is still not much she can do.

Tobias is waiting in his room, getting more scared as time passes. When Marcus gets there he does something he usually doesn't do. He punches Tobias in the face. Normally he leaves his face alone. There is no way he can explain "battle wounds" at school. He punches him in the jaw, then his eye, his lip, then his gut, he punches Tobias again and again and again. Then he steps back, unbuckles his belt.

"This is for your own good." He whips him, once, twice, three times. Until it is all Tobias can do to keep from screaming in pain. He would definitely be forced to stay at home the next day. After what seems like hours but was probably at the most 20 minutes Marcus leaves without a word. At least he didn't get his head injury. Tobias struggles to get up and get to the shower to wash the whip marks. At least he didn't make him take off his shirt, but the other whip marks, and the bruise that was forming from the tackle was too much. He didn't know what he would have done. When he finally gets to bed. He cant fall asleep. He has a cut lip, a black eye, a bruised cheek and a bruised jaw. Add to that his head and back and he isn't sure he will be able to go to school the next day, Marcus cant risk his reputation. Tobias sleeps a restless sleep.

After Tobias leaves Tris stays in the tree house for a while. She knows he will get it again for the game, and there is nothing she can do. When Tris first found out about it Tobias begged her to stay quiet, that is the extent of his fear. But it is not only a fear of Marcus, he didn't only get beaten and whipped, when he was smaller Marcus would make a habit of hanging Tobias from the railing of the second floor, there was even a time when he dropped him and caused him to break his ankle. Marcus never took him to the hospital and now Tobias has to tape his ankle every day. Marcus also used to lock Tobias in a closet for days at a time. Those days used to scare Tris, she wouldn't see Tobias even through the window for days; the most was a week and a half. His fears had expanded to heights and claustrophobia as well as fear of himself. Tobias is scared of becoming his father; he is scared that he is a part of him.

What Tris needs to know is about her. She has been paying more attention to Tobias' slight movements. The way he clenches his jaw when something triggers a memory, the way he chuckles whenever Zeke flirts with girls, the slight hair flip he does when someone enters a room and the way his smile is only real with his friends. She is starting to like him. She has always liked him, but only as a friend. She is now liking him as more. The way he treats her so delicately yet he knows she is strong, the way he comforts her even with all the problems he has on his own. It all makes her… interested in more than a friendship with him. He has always helped her, whenever her father would leave for days on business trips, or when he would miss important events, when her mother couldn't help her, when her brother discarded her for knowledge. And she in return has been there to take care of him. When his mother died and she saw him cry for the first time. He didn't cry when he came fresh from a beating or when he was finally let out of the closet. He has cried on other occasions after that but never like that.

_Flashback_

_ There was a knock on the door, she could see from the window that it was Tobias. She ran down excited to go to the park, but instead of coming face to face with an excited Tobias, she came face to face with a crying boy. A boy that was so strong despite of what had happened to him. _

"_What's wrong Tobi? What did he do? Is it your mother?" His mom, Evelyn Eaton has been in the hospital for a week with a sickness Tris didn't know and now she was gone. Her best friend just shed a tear. Tris took him to her room where he just sat beside her and cried. Tris also cried, for her best friend and for the woman who would stand up for him. _

"_I was with her Tris, she looked at me and said I'm sorry, I love you. I didn't get to say anything back. She was taken from me. I have no family."_

"_I will always be here, I will never leave you, and I'm going to be your family, Tobi. "_

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then the have both done everything they can for each other. They were family.

Tobias wasn't able to sleep at all, he still had homework and just moving his arm to write hurt his back. He took double the time he would have taken and then had to struggle to even get to the bed. He would be even more sore the next day, no doubt.

It didn't feel like long before Marcus was at his door.

"Hurry up useless boy, go to school." Tobias was expecting a beating part two, not going to school, normally whenever he hit his face he would keep him at home to avoid questions. He got read to go to school and left to pick up Tris.

When he got to Tris' door he desperately hoped she would be the one to open the door, he knew wearing sunglasses didn't cover much. Thankfully there was Tris.

"Oh my god Tobias. Why did he do that?"

"Well apparently I'm stupid and, and weak and we barely won. I guess winning by almost triple the points is just barely."

"Any story for the face?" Tobias didn't have any, they would have to hope for the best.

**Sooo, I hope you liked the first altered chapter. I like for Tobias to be hurt but continue to be strong I think that is who he is and what distinguishes him the most. I know that the change of plot and character background is very different but I decided to actually put thought into the story instead of writing it as it came. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and as always love FourTris. :D**

**AND if you are new, I recommend not to read the next chapters until they read in the title (UPDATED) if it doesn't say that they are of a semi completely different story. **

**{Andie} 3**


	2. Chap 2: Candors, Dauntless and Finallies

**Ok, so here is chapter two remember to REVIEW please! **

**Not much to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent only the original ideas not from the series. If I were Veronica Roth I would know Shailene.**

_Chapter 2: Candors and Dauntless and Finallies_

When Tris and Tobias get to school their friends immediately bombard them with questions.

"Dude, did you get mugged or something what happened?" There was no excuse they could come up with because no fall would leave those bruises.

"It's nothing Zeke." Zeke looked unsure of Tobias' answer but knew better than to press the issue.

"Well Four, if your "nothing" doesn't keep you from it, we are having a party tonight at our house. You coming?" Both Tris and Tobias agree and leave to gym which they have together.

"Are you sure you are okay Tobias?" Tris asked quietly.

"I have had worse don't worry about me." And with that Tobias leaves to the boy's locker room.

During gym they do the usual. Coach Amar gives out orders and they follow them. Tobias is in a sweatshirt and gym shorts while Tris is in a sports tank top and short shorts. Today they are practicing with punching bags. She can see Tobias struggling but doesn't say anything; she knows he will not stop. They go to the locker rooms to shower and change. They part ways for their next classes.

After school Tris, Christina, Lauren and Marlene headed to the mall to get clothes for the party that night.

"Try this one Tris." All the girls except Tris already had outfits and Tris did not want a dress, she wanted pants and a pretty shirt, she knew they would be playing Candor or Dauntless and she had no desire to only have 1 layer of clothing. Christina handed Tris some leather skinny jeans, a deep red shirt with a scarf resembling collar and a studded leather jacket. This was the outfit. Christina would be going with a black mid thigh skirt, a white tank top and a cropped jean jacket. Marlene would wear jeans, with a crop top and Lauren shorts and a grey muscle tee with a blue bando bra underneath. Before the girls knew it they were paying for their clothes and heading to the party.

Zeke, Four, Will and Uriah greeted them at the door and lead them to the main room where the party was taking place. There were about 80 people there, keep in mind they were the popular ones at school. But just like all the other parties they threw, their small group would go down to Zeke and Uriah's basement to play Candor or Dauntless. They would take a couple of beers and have their own little party while all the other students were getting drunk upstairs.

They went down to the basement and sat in a circle. Zeke and Lauren together, Uriah to Zeke's left and Will to Uriah's left with Christina on his lap, Marlene to the right of Tris and Four to Tris' left. As always Zeke started the game.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"- Zeke was anticipating that answer and immediately gave Uriah his dare.

"Drop iced beer down you pants until the ice melts." Of course Uriah couldn't be seen as a Pansycake on the first dare and accepted it. He did so and everyone laughed in amusement as Uriah jumped around the room holding his crotch. It took about 5 minutes for the ice cubes to melt and everyone's face was red because of laughing, except for Uriah's, which was red for having cold nuts. With a screwed up face Uriah took his turn.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Four isn't a Pansycake. "Dauntless."

"I dare you to have the person to your right, so Tris, sit on you lap for at least the next 5 turns." Four easily accepts it since there is nothing daring about doing this. Tris goes over to Four and sits on his lap.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina chooses Dauntless.

"I dare you to go upstairs and turn your shirt like Shakira and start running around the room screaming any of her songs." Will goes with Christina and we can hear her singing Gypsy.

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me_

_'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I am gypsy_

When she returns they are all laughing again. This time they stop faster than with Uriah. Four is hoping that no one asks about his name or his bruises. That hope is quickly crushed.

"Four, what is your real name, and why do you have those bruises?" Four can see everyone looking at him and immediately takes off his shirt. At least Tris sitting on his lap shields him from his friends seeing his scars and new cuts.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Four grumbles with gritted teeth. Marlene becomes the first to pick Candor.

"Do you like Uriah?" She says yes in a small and quiet voice but you can see Uriah's face light up and he leans in and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris chooses Dauntless.

"I dare you to rank the guys in the room according to looks, with 4 being the worse." Everyone looks at Tris expectantly. Tris gives it a little bit of thought before…

"I guess fourth would be Will, sorry, third Zeke, second Uriah and first Four." The girls seem to agree and before much time Zeke is complaining.

"Hey Trissy I am handsomer than me brother come on cant you see it, it is obvious." He says while framing his face with his hands. Lauren pats his back and we return to the game. Everyone passes another turn and it is back to Christina.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless." This time Tris chooses Candor.

"I know you like someone in this room as more than a friend, who is it?" Surprisingly Tris doesn't take her jacket off but rather responds. Everyone hears her answer before she leaves Four's lap and runs upstairs.

"Four." Immediately Four puts his shirt on and runs after her.

"I knew there was something brewing between them, I had to give them a little push." Says Christina.

Tobias gets to Tris while she is still in the stairs.

"Tris, wait!" Tris stops and turns around.

"I just embarrassed myself, we are best friends what am I thinking. I'm sorry Tobias."

"Don't be sorry Tris." He says almost inaudibly. "I like you too Tris, as more than a friend. I love that you comfort me when I need it, I love how you always help me after… you know. You are strong and brave and selfless and kind and honest and beautiful. Tris, I draw strength from you. You are my best friend and will always be. You have helped as far as I can remember. You don't need to be sorry, because." Tris cut him off with a kiss that caught Tobias off guard.

"I like you too." Tobias finishes his interrupted sentence and takes Tris face in his hands. He turns her head to look into her eyes and bents down to close the distance between them. The kiss is sweet and gentle full of feelings.

"Beatrice Prior, my best friends my soldier. Please do me the honor of being my girlfriend and best friend."

"Yes, si, oui." They kiss once more before their friends' cat calling interrupts them.

"Uriah you owe me 10 bucks!" Tris and Four look at Zeke with a weird glance.

"You had a bet on us?" Zeke nods.

"Yep, I said you would get together this month and Uriah said never. So I get 10 bucks. Hand them over."

They stay at the party and never let go of their hands before everyone parts their own ways. Tris and Tobias leave together and instead of going to their houses they decide to go to their tree house.

"How long Tobias?"

"I don't know I guess I always kind of wanted to be more than friends but valued our friendship too much. Now, no more questions I believe we were interrupted."

He leans down since Tris was a large considerable distance shorter than him. He felt Tris chuckle against his lips. They kissed and talked and just were together before Tobias had to return home. They both hoped Marcus wouldn't find another reason to hit him.

"Tris, there is something I need to show you, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Meet me at the school after dark okay?"

"Okay." They kiss again and hug until Tobias finally leaves. Tris stays in the tree house laying on the cot were he always lays. It smells like him, it smells safe.

Tris couldn't believe it. Tobias Eaton her broken friend, the handsome man she had always liked was finally her boyfriend. She was happy. She couldn't stop thinking about him. So tall and muscular with his deep and beautiful blue eyes that resembled and endless ocean. With a spare upper lip, full lower lip and a small patch of light blue on his left iris, with his long lashes, deep voice and dark short hair. The most desirable student on campus, the football captain, and her best friend was now her boyfriend. Tris fell asleep thinking about him, lying on the cot in their tree house inhaling his musky natural scent.

**Yaay they are together! Sorry for the delay I had a bunch of homework I hadn't done. I hope you like it! Hopefully I will have the fearlandscape chapter up by tonight!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and as always love Tobias but remember he and Theo James are mine. 3**

**{Andi}**


	3. Chap 3: No More Secrets

**This is a small chapter. Wanted to keep the fear landscape separate. Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent only the original ideas not from the series. If I were Veronica Roth I wouldn't be writing in **

_Chapter 3: No More Secrets_

The next day, Saturday, Tris wakes up to Christina on her bed.

"How did you even get in here?" Christina just smiles.

"Your mom let me in. She seemed excited to let me drag you shopping."

Christina lets Tris get read and they leave to go to the mall. Once they get to the mall Christina decides to choose all of Tris' purchases. She gets her a large amount of crop tops and short shorts, as well as a short dress and a couple of shirts and even skirts. By the time they are done it is almost time for Tris to met with Tobias. They say goodbyes and Tris heads to the school.

It is still before dark but she can see Tobias' motorcycle in the parking lot. HE isn't anywhere to be seen and she lets out a shriek as he comes behind her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful." She slaps him playfully as they enter the school and they are laughing. Suddenly Tobias looks at her seriously.

"Tris, I have something to show you. Something I haven't shown anyone before, not even Zeke. I know I can trust you with this." He led her down hallway past hallway until they arrived at the classroom where they tested your response to fear with some serum that made you hallucinate your worst fears. When they entered the room Tris asked Tobias what was going on.

"You know why I didn't answer what my name was, and you have seen my scars. I trust you enough to show you this and eliminate any secrets." As Tobias connected them together with the cables Tris couldn't help but wonder what could be so bad for him to haven't told her. She would soon find out.

They appeared in a long bridge. The bridge had no railings, no handles, was about 20 cm wide and was about 50 meters from the ground. Tris knew this was a fear landscape and could help but question why he was afraid of heights but as she saw Tobias crouching paralyzed on the beam she knew it could wait for later. He seemed to be panicking and having problems breathing. She went beside him took his hand in hers and whispered in his ear the inevitable. In order to pass the obstacle they had to jump off. They jumped together. Before they "hit" the ground they were inside a box. Not a normal box but one that was getting smaller with every breath. Four couldn't control himself and started to push on the walls. He was clearly claustrophobic. When he gave up he sat in a corner of the shrinking box and pulled his knees to his chest. Tris had only ever seen Tobias like that once, lost when his mother died. Not as himself. Seeing him so scared made her wonder what caused these fears, they were not just because, for him to be so freaked out there had to be a traumatic reason behind them. She crouched next to him and helped him control his breathing. She took his hand again but this time put it to her chest. "Feel how slow my heart rate is."

"Its very fast." – replies Tobias. "Well it is not because of this"- mumbles Tris. Tris could have sworn she saw a slight smile on his face. She got into Tobias' arms and they shrink as much as they can while she tries to distract him. "Breathe with me, maybe if you talk about it you will relax."

"Tris that will not help, sorry but lets talk about something else. Why is you heart beating so fast?" He says this trembling.

"O, that has nothing to do with the box trust me". She was right it was him that was causing her heart to race. After she finishes her sentence they appear in a badly lit room. There is a girl that is sitting on a chair. A table with a gun and one bullet appears besides Tobias. He knows what he has to do. He has to shoot her, he has gone through his landscape enough times o know it. He turns away and pulls the trigger. The girl falls to the ground limp.

"Every time?"

"Every time, now it is time for the part where you actually see why my back is like it is." Tris and Four appear in what seems to be a basement. Tris seems to be behind glass and she watches Tobias cower behind a shadow. As the figure emerges she sees who it is, it is Marcus Eaton. He takes his belt out.

"This is for your own good Tobias." And with that he strikes. Once, twice, three times and Tris can't move from her place she watches helplessly as Marcus whips her boyfriend. She had seen the marks but never seen him receive it and the pain it clearly caused him. He meets her gaze and they are back in the classroom.

"Tobias, has it always been like that?" He whispers an almost inaudible yes.

"The claustrophobia, and the heights, do they have anything to do with him?". Tris looks at Tobias with pain not pity and anger, not towards him but towards Marcus.

"As I told you he used to lock me in the closet for days, he would starve me and leave me with my injuries in that closet. As for the heights, he would dangle me from the railing of the stairs until I "showed" him that I was brave enough. It was no more than 7 feet up but when you are 8-13 it seems higher. He dropped me once, I broke my ankle and instead of taking me to the hospital he locked me in the closet for a week. That is when I dropped 5 kilos, remember, and was unable to walk well." She remembered. She didn't see him for a week, it was shortly after his mom died. "It was after mom died, he hit her too you know. I had to tape my own ankle after that, and that is why I am always taped, if I am not, I struggle." Tris looked at him with remorse. No one should have to go through that. Especially Tobias, she has know him for long enough to know how gentle and nice he can be.

"I showed you that and told you all of this because I needed you to know Tris. I have never liked anyone before, what girl would like a kicked puppy. But you aren't and never looked at me with pity. Thanks for that by the way." Tris didn't know what to say. She kissed him; it was a kiss full of unsaid words of comfort and tears. Tris was crying for the pain that her best friend, now boyfriend had to go through.

**Kind of short, I told you but this was something I really wanted to be alone. Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW and as always feel bad for Tobias but proud of how strong he is. :D**


	4. Chap 4: Finally Getting Used To

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday but I have a gymnastics regional meet coming soon. **

**Remember that I answer Reviews through PM!**

**I wanted to thank ! Your review made me so happy, I'm glad you are liking the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent only the original ideas not from the series. If I were Veronica Roth, I would not have ended Allegiant as it did. **

_Chapter 4: Finally Getting Used to_

After Tobias showed Tris his landscape they spend sometime with their arms wrapped around each other, drawing strength from one another. Tris was distraught and sad about what her best friend and boyfriend went through. She had only ever seen the scars and had had him tell her, but she had never seen it. She also didn't know that all those times he went missing for days at a time were because he was in the closet, or that he taped his ankle because of Marcus. Tobias was drawing strength from Tris as he always did. They completed each other. When they came apart, they went back to their tree house.

"Do you want to watch a movie Tris?" Tris only wanted to spend time with him ¡, so she approached him and pressed her lips to his. Every time she kissed him she wondered what she did to get someone so good and meanwhile Tobias wondered the same. They started with slow and gentle kisses and wrapped their arms around each other. When they pulled away they lied down on their cot and watched "My Sister's Keeper". While Tris cried Tobias just provided comfort.

"I wish we could freeze time, in moments like this, I just want to live in this moment forever. Spending time with your, you arms around me. Perfect." Tris said this to Tobias as she looked into those dark blue eyes where she could get lost forever.

"Me too, Tris, I always do, whenever I'm with you." He kissed Tris again and they continued watching the movie.

All too soon, Tobias had to go home, he got on his motorcycle and went to his house.

They didn't get the chance to see each other the next day but Monday finally came.

Tobias got to school and took off his helmet. He went to his locker keeping an eye out for Tris. He finally spotted her. He behind her and put his hands on her waist. She slowly turned around.

"I have a boyfriend you know, I think you are familiar with him, handsome man, captain of the football team, you know best student here."

"Oh, don't worry Tris I know him." He gave her a peck on the lips and they walked hand in hand to gym.

Coach Amar had them do conditioning. "100 sit-ups. Now!"

Tris looked at Tobias. "Does he want to kill us?" But only got a smile that left her line of sight as he did his sit-ups. When everyone finally finished Coach Amar ordered for 100 pushups. Everyone started doing them and it wasn't long before he was stopping them.

"No, no, no. You don't know how to do pushups. Four! Come here and show them how its done!" As Tobias walked to the front of the class everyone's eyes followed him. He started doing the pushups while Coach Amar explained the correct posture.

"You!" he pointed at Tris, "Tris, come here and get on his back." Tris didn't want to since his injuries weren't quite healed yet but did it anyways. She could see Tobias struggling not only with the pushups but also with the weight, no matter how little on his healing cuts. Finally Coach Amar dismissed them.

"You two, you can go." They left hand in hand to their respective lockers and got ready for their next classes.

"Your strong you know that? Really strong." Tobias just looked at Tris.

"And you're not? Huh, Miss I can do a round off full twist and a half step out round off back-handspring back tuck."

"Yeah, I guess but my man is so strong he can do pushups even when he has to hold my weight on his cuts. You are just so strong, you have the bravery, the courage to go home everyday despite the possibilities and the strength to come back to school with you bruises and cuts. I just admire you so much." Tobias still had some fading bruises on his face form Thursday's beating and instead of saying anything to Tris he hugged her and whispered in her ear before walking away waving his hand in goodbye to his next class.

"You give me that strength, always have always will."

That afternoon Tris had to go to cheer practice while Tobias went to football practice. Tris walked with Christina.

"I heard you got on Four at gym."- Christina said this muffling a laugh.

"Yeah, coach Amar decided to use Four to demo the correct pushup and though he wasn't struggling enough and made me get on his back. Pretty fun for me actually, not for him though."

"So its going good with him? I have always thought you guys' friendship should be more."

"It is going really great, he treats me amazingly, like I'm the only girl in the world. How is it going with Will?"

"Pretty much the same. He is amazing he does little things like tell me these random facts, or take my backpack for me."

They continued to talk on their way to practice and then went their separate ways.

Tris went home to a furious Caleb.

"What do you think you are doing dating Four?"

Tris sighed. Why did he suddenly care, most of the time he dismisses her for books and studying and now when she is happy he is asking why.

"Why do you care, go back to your books and leave me alone." He suddenly grabbed her arm as she was turning around to walk away.

"He is a jock, he doesn't care about you." At this point Tris had enough. She shook his grip off look him straight in the eye and told him.

"You don't have the right to ask me anything, not after you abandon me for book, for fuck's sake. Books. Are they more important than your sister? Do you know who comforted me all these years after you would leave me for those freaking books. Four. So don't say shit about him." For good measure she slapped him before running into her room. She immediately texted Tobias.

_Where are you? -Tris_

_I'm home. You need anything? - Tobias_

_Yeah, it's Caleb again. Meet me the tree house in say, 15 minutes. Please. – Tris_

_Sure on my way. – Tobias_

When Tobias got to the tree house 10 minutes later Tris was already in one corner with her knees tucked into her chest. She immediately lifted her head to look him. Tobias ran over to her to comfort her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I got home and he just dared to question why I was with you, and you know he doesn't have the right to question anything I do, not after abandoning me. He said you didn't care about me and I couldn't take it anymore, he had grabbed my arm, rather strongly might I add so I slapped him and ran to my room to text you."

"Oh, Tris don't worry you know he doesn't matter. He is going to continue, but there is nothing you can do about his messed up mind. All you can do is know I do care about you, a lot." He bent down and closed the distance between them. It was just a peck and he kissed Tris' tears away. Tris just put her arms around his waist. Neither of them knew where they would be if they didn't have each other.

The next day was more ordinary. They went to school, Tobias on his bike and Tris her car. They went to their classes and then went to the cafeteria to meet with their friends. Lauren, Marlene and Christina were already there along with Zeke and Uriah. Will was missing and according to Christina at the library. Not unexpected, even being a football player and dauntless he did loved acquiring information, but not in the obsessive Caleb way in a more self pleasure style.

Tobias reached for Zeke's piece of cake and regretted it a moment later. Zeke grabbed his wrist in a joint lock until Tobias had to retreat. Zeke was very protective of his cake and so was Tobias. While the girls talked Zeke, Uriah and Tobias just ate. A lot.

"How do you even inhale so much food?" Christina says this while she looks at them with a clearly disgusted face.

They just shrugged with their mouths stuffed with food. The girls laughed while the boys continued eating.

The rest of the week went by calmly and it was time for the next game. As they went down to the field, Tobias, Zeke, Will and Uriah in their football uniforms and the girls in their cheer outfits they were telling jokes.

The girls started their routine with some jumps. Tris got ready to be the flyer and went over to her team. They lifted her and threw her into the sky. They continued their great routine and welcomed the team. This time they won 42-0. Tobias wouldn't get beat up and they would go to a celebration party at Zeke and Uriah's.

They arrive at the party and are lead by cheers to the living room. Everyone cheers for the schools victory. Beers are handed out and Tris kisses Tobias.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you ma lady, congratulations in return, that was some impressive air work."

Everything in that moment was perfect. Yet another moment they just wanted to pause and live in together. Tobias just smiled and took a gulp of beer, it was a Friday night, and he could get drunk.

***A COUPLE HOURS AND BOTTLES OF BEER LATER***

Tris was having a piggyback ride by Will when Tobias approached her.

"You look good Tris." Tris just giggled.

"You're drunk, babe." Tobias looked at here with a look of complete and udder confusion.

Tris decided it was time for them to go home and drove Tobias home since she hadn't drunk anything. The car ride was definitely funny; an intoxicated Tobias was rather unfiltered.

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**

**As always read and review and favorite for more drunk Tobias. :D**

**{Andi}**


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Go Out?

**Sorry for not uploading in 10 days, I had a meet. It went well, but I am also very busy with final projects for school and everything so I will try to upload throughout the week. No guarantees tho. **

**Anyway typical DISCLAIMER I am not Veronica Roth, I don't own anything yadah yadah. **

_Chapter 5: Lets Go Out?_

They next day was a Saturday and even though Tobias was a but hung over he called Tris.

_Hey Tris_

_Hey Tobias, what's up?_

_Well I believe we have yet to go on our first date, so what do you think?_

_Sure, where are we going?_

_That is a surprise; I will pick you up at 7:30 okay. _

_Okay. _

Immediately Tobias started to set up the perfect date he had in mind.

Tris hung up with Tobias and headed down to have breakfast with her family. As usual she only spoke with her mother, ever since she learned what Marcus did to Tobias she felt distant from her father who supported him completely, and well Caleb she wouldn't speak to at all.

"So Tris a little birdie told me that a certain girl got a certain boyfriend." Tris' mother Natalie looked at her expectantly. She knew that it was Tobias but wouldn't say anything in front of her dad.

"Yeah, actually we are going on a date tonight."

"Want to go have a girl's date and get you all prettied up for your man?" Tris accepted without hesitation. She may not like shopping with Christina but being with her mother was amazing. They finished breakfast and headed to the spa. They didn't leave until Tris had no dead skin or hair in her body. Even though that want pleasant they did receive some very nice massages. Before long they were back at home picking out an outfit.

"So, how is he doing?" Tris knew the answer, horribly Marcus beats him, he thinks he is worthless and sometimes he doesn't even let me in. But she had promised to him all those years ago that she wouldn't tell anyone, so instead of answering the real answer she just said.

"Okay." Her mother looked at her questionably, but didn't pester her.

They changed the subject and before they knew it, Tobias was at the door. When Tris opened the door she was met with her boyfriend. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt with dark jeans and some boots. Tris was wearing a white soft cardigan with a tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and low heels. She wanted to be a bit taller since Tobias was very tall but still liked being shorter than him. She had her hair down and some light makeup. **(THEO AND SHAI AT COMIC CON 4)**

Tris gave Tobias a light kiss before they headed over to his pickup truck to head to their destination.

"You look beautiful Tris." Tris blushed and looked away. She turned to see her best friend he was driving watching the street intently with those dark blue eyes.

"You look handsome as well." They were at a stoplight for Tobias turned to look at her. She got lost in those eyes and they started to kiss. Softly and sweetly and Tris felt that the stoplight didn't last enough. They continued with small conversation and stealing sweet kisses until they started to pull up over a hill. Tobias parked the truck at the top and uncovered the back of the truck. He had set up a nice dinner and blankets for them to eat and watch the stars.

"You didn't have to do this Tobias." He rested his arm on the truck and looked aat her chuckling. He approached her until she was less than 6 inches apart and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Maybe I didn't have to, but I wanted to." And he leaned down, teasing not touching her lips with his, but close enough. She didn't hesitate to meet his lips. They stayed in each other's embrace until Tobias let out a chuckle. Immediately Tris pulled away to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It is just I never imagined we would get together, well that and our food is getting cold."

He had gotten some stuff for us. He had some sandwiches, some juice and some strawberries. It wasn't extraordinary food but Tris enjoyed it more than she would have because she was so happy just eating there in the blankets in the back of the truck. When they finished they started to eat the strawberries.

"So did I do good for our first date?" Tris looks at Tobias. "You did amazing." They make out under the stars until it is time to take Tris home. They get in the truck and drive back to Tris' house. They decide to go up to the tree house and end up spending the night there.

On Sunday morning the next day Tris wakes up in Tobias' arms. She slowly turns to face him in order to not wake him up. She loves how he looks his age when he is sleeping. He looks relaxed and innocent he looks like him. Not like Four who has gone through so much and works to hid it, but as Tobias who is open with her and sensitive. She gives him a light peck on the lips not expecting to wake him up, so when he wraps his arms around her she is taken by surprise.

"Good Morning Beautiful, want to go to the Navy Pier today?" Tris looked up at him.

"Sure just give me 20 minutes to freshen up, meet me back here after that?"

"Sure, I'll rush back to my house and clean up. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Okay."

When Tobias went to pick up Tris to go to the navy pier, he had changed to a long sleeve light blue shirt that showed off his muscles that had built over time with so much football training and black pants. **(Theo James in Underworld Awakening, look for a pic he looks handsome as hell) **Tris had changed into leather high waisted leggings and a gray tank top with black converse. **(Shailene in the Nashville TFIOS tour).**

They once again got into Tobias' truck and drove in comfortable silence to the Navy Pier. When they got there Tobias made it his goal in life to win something for Tris. Tobias took it upon himself to approach the knock down a bottle booth. He unsurprisingly hit all the bottles and won Tris a very cute stuffed bear. They walked hand in hand through the pier stopping to buy ice cream and sit on a bench, Tris with her stuffed bear and Tobias with his hand in her free one. They just sat down to eat their ice cream with Tris' head in Tobias' shoulder. She couldn't help but notice how they seemed to fit perfectly into each other. They finished their ice cream cones and headed to the rides. The got on the carousel and went round and round laughing at Tobias' jokes. Forgetting about Tobias' fear of heights Tris lead him to the Ferris wheel. They waited in line and got in a cart. Tris noticed Tobias tense up immediately.

"Oh My God I forgot we can get down." Surprisingly he smiled at her and said.

"No, you can distract me enough and I can see your excitement." Tris couldn't believe how she ended up with someone as amazing as Tobias. She distracted him while they went around the Ferris wheel. They went to eat dinner before they left home.

When Tobias went to drop Tris off he walked her to the front porch. Where he gave her a kiss goodbye. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking for permission, which she granted. He had his hands on her lower back and hers on his hair. They hadn't pulled away when Caleb suddenly opened the door. Tris and Tobias immediately sprung apart. He looked at Tobias.

"Leave now!". He grabbed Tris and dragged her inside.

"I told you to stop seeing him!"

"And what did you think I would follow your orders. Because I will most definitely not."

"You are doing wrong he doesn't care about you. No one will ever care, you look like a 12 year old."

While Tris and Caleb fought Tobias decided to walk around the neighborhood.

"You know what I am tired! I am tired of you thinking you have an opinion in my life after you left me for fucking books! I will do as I please and you cant stop me! Fuck You Caleb, don't talk to me, ever again!" With this Tris stormed out of her house and went around the neighborhood. She didn't notice how far she had gone until big hands covered her eyes. She was blindfolded and she could hear 3 different male voices. Was that, Peter? Peter the guy who looked at her in the halls and who bullied her? Al, her past years biology partner and Drew? Before she could contemplate more on who it was, she felt punches, she wanted to scream but someone was covering her mouth. She bit his finger and screamed as loud as she could. Surely someone would hear her and come for her.

"You little bitch, you don't even know why we got you did you. Now you either shut up or you get it worse." The voice she was sure was Peter said to her. She decided to scream again, louder this time.

"You should not have done that." This was the last thing she heard before everything started to go black and she saw those dark blue eyes she knew so well hitting 3 figures. She managed to huff out a low "Tobias" when he picked her up in her arms before she lost consciousness.

**Hope you liked it! I will do my best to update but please keep in mind I'm mid final projects and everything so I will do my best but no promises. Again sorry for the long wait. **

**Now, I will not be one of those authors that are like 50 reviews or no update, but I will ask. Please REVIEW. Thanks guys it really helps a lot. If you want to follow me on Twitter. IngridandLuke or on instagram Andie4421 Love You Guys and as always get excited for the beginning of INSURGENT filming!**

**{Andi}**


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened?

**Sorry I couldn't upload during the week. I promise as soon as I get out of school for summer finally I will upload at least twice a week. So keep in mind I go out of school in 3 weeks! Get ready for more Dauntless. I will continue to try and upload as much as I can! Without further rambling… Chapter 6. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth if I was her I would have been at bookcon yesterday. :/**

"_You should not have done that." This was the last thing she heard before everything started to go black and she saw those dark blue eyes she knew so well hitting 3 figures. She managed to huff out a low "Tobias" when he picked her up in her arms before she lost consciousness._

_Chapter 6: What happened?_

Tobias had been walking around the neighborhood reminiscing about the past two days when he heard a very distinct scream. It had been Tris. He had immediately broken into a run and came across the worst scene he had ever seen. Tris was on the ground with 3 guys around her, they were kicking her, punching her shouting obscene things to her. They hadn't noticed him and he took advantage of that. Tobias grab the nearest one and easily the largest of them all, it was Al. Even if he knew him he didn't hesitate to punch him, not until he was knocked out but enough to get him to at least leave Tris alone. He moved onto the next two and started to punch them, or tried to because the smaller one, Drew, ran away as he was punching Al. Peter had been warned by Al and turned before Tobias could land a punch, Tobias felt his lip split form a punch, he punched Peter and felt his knuckles split. Peter collapsed in a heap of mess and bruises. Immediately he grabbed Tris bridal style. She huffed out a low Tobias before she blacked out.

"You are ok Tris, stay with me." Tobias repeated this over and over again until he finally got to the tree house. He laid her on the makeshift cot and started to clean her up. He wiped the dry blood of her, cleaned her cuts and iced her bruises. He decided to let her sleep since he knew she would be exhausted form thrashing and struggling against them. He went back to his house and grabbed some clean clothes before returning to their tree house.

When Tobias got to the tree house he realized he hadn't assessed his own condition because he had been worrying about Tris and he had too much adrenaline in his system. Now that he didn't have the adrenaline he could feel the light aches form where Peter had managed to hit him. He cleaned his knuckles and his lip before turning back to Tris. Her eyelids were fluttering. She finally opened her eyes and Tobias lied down besides her. He tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"You okay Tris?" She continued to look at him and raised her hand to graze his lip.

"Thank you. I'm fine really, I just don't know why they did it. They told me that I was so oblivious, that I didn't even know their reason and I don't." She looked into his dark blue eyes, "I am scared. I will have to see them at school."

Tobias couldn't stand to see her so defeated. "You don't have to worry, I will be with you throughout the day. They wont be able to even get within a meter form you. Not if I am there to stop it. The only thing is, I need to figure out why they wanted to do this to you." He leaned down to kiss her. "It'll be alright."

Tris woke up in Tobias' arms again. She turned around only to find he was awake already. Instead of saying anything she snuggled her head in his shoulder. Tobias looked down at her.

"Go to your room, I'll be waiting for you here, okay?"

"Okay."

Tris went to her room and got ready to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. Without her clothes she could see all the black, purple and blue patches where they had punched her. Before she could get too upset she jumped in the shower. Even if she could feel her aching body, she didn't stop to think much about what had happened. She went outside to see Tobias had changed and instead of wearing the clothes from their trip to the Pier, he was now wearing a grey V-neck, a black hoodie and some jeans. Tris couldn't help but realize how he seemed to look even more handsome each day. She stopped in her door just to study him from afar. His hair was slightly disheveled and he had a bit of stubble from not shaving, he looked amazing. He looked up and she snapped out of it.

"Come on Tris, lets get this over with." She got on his bike and together they headed to school.

At school Tris kept her head down, she was too scared that she would come in contact with Peter, Drew or Al. Tobias didn't let her hand go at all, nothing had gone wrong, that is until 5th period. Given the fact that Tobias, Zeke and Shauna were seniors they had a couple more classes than the rest of them who were freshmen. So when Tobias had to leave to his class and Tris had free period, everything went wrong. Al approached Tris shortly after Tobias left.

"You still don't understand do you?" Tris could swear he had bloodshot eyes, as though he had been crying.

"You are blind aren't you? You don't realize that we did all of this for a reason. You weren't the intended target, we wanted to gang up on Four you just came across us and was part of the reason why. You see, I always liked you and you never gave me the time of day. But with him, you just said yes. You see he has taken everything from me, as well as Peter. I was supposed to be quarterback, Peter was supposed to be captain, but then all mighty Four comes to the field and coach gives him the position and the team chooses him as captain. Now that isn't something that goes by like nothing. You see you both deserved it, you had it coming but he hasn't gotten what he deserves. Tell him to watch his pathetic little ass." He gave Tris one last glare before turning away and leaving.

Tris stayed frozen in place in shock. She had to tell Tobias. She had to help him, he had helped her.

**Well, there you go. It is a bit shorter but I felt it was a good place to leave the chapter on. I will try, again, to upload throughout the week. No certainties however. **

**Anyways who is excited for TFIOS? I am going to the premiere on Friday with some friends, how about you?**

**REVIEW please! **

**Social Medias**

**TWITTER: **** IngridandLuke **

**INSTAGRAM: Andie4421 **

**Love You Guys and as always get excited to cry during TFIOS movie! **

**{Andi}**


	7. Chapter 7: Will it be Okay?

**Hey guys! If you hadn't noticed I wasn't able to update in the week. But I did do this chapter ! But don't fret I finish school in 12 days so look out for more chapters once I do!**

**In other words, who has already seen The Fault in Our Stars!? I did I cried way too much and loved it sooooo much! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**So here it is Chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth so I don't own anything but my original ideas. :3**

"_You are blind aren't you? You don't realize that we did all of this for a reason. You weren't the intended target, we wanted to gang up on Four you just came across us and was part of the reason why. You see, I always liked you and you never gave me the time of day. But with him, you just said yes. You see he has taken everything from me, as well as Peter. I was supposed to be quarterback, Peter was supposed to be captain, but then all mighty Four comes to the field and coach gives him the position and the team chooses him as captain. Now that isn't something that goes by like nothing. You see you both deserved it, you had it coming but he hasn't gotten what he deserves. Tell him to watch his pathetic little ass." He gave Tris one last glare before turning away and leaving. _

_Tris stayed frozen in place in shock. She had to tell Tobias. She had to help him, he had helped her. _

_Chapter 7: Will it be okay?_

Tobias returned from his class to find Tris in the same spot. She looked up at him.

"We have to talk. Alone. Right now. Please." She had a very scared look in her eyes and Tobias immediately took her hand and dragged her to her car, there they would be able to talk privately without the risk of anyone listening in.

Tris looked at Tobias. "I know." She said in a small voice. Tobias looked at her, confused. "You know what?"

"I know why they did what they did to me. They weren't going to" She explained what Al had told her. By the time she was finished tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Tobias cupped her face with his hands.

"I wont let them hurt you, not again." Tris looked him directly in the eye. "It's not me I'm worried about," Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I am afraid that they will hurt you." Tobias didn't say anything her just brought his lips to her. It wasn't a passionate hot kiss, but a sweet reassuring kiss that managed to calm Tris down.

After their talk they had gone back to their tree house and after a week it all seemed to go back to normal. Marcus was out of town, Caleb was as cold as always and Tris and Tobias were finally letting their guard down. They finally felt safe enough to leave each other's side for more than a few minutes. It was going well until the day.

All of their friends were going to get together. They had been so busy worrying about Peter and Al and Drew that they hadn't gone out. Tobias picked Tris up on his bike and they rode to the Chasm. It was a cliff that overlooked a river not far from the school. They got there and all their friends were there. They sat down in a circle near the railing that overlooked the chasm and Zeke took out shot glasses and bottles of alcohol.

Christina sat with her back against the railing with Will and Zeke on either side. Shauna was next to Zeke and Uriah and Marlene next to Shauna. Tris was next to Marlene and Four besides Will.

"I'll start" Exclaimed Christina, "Never have I ever been drunk." All the guys took a shot. It was Will's turn. "Never have I ever been told Four's real name." Tris took a shot. Four's turn. "Never have I ever lost a fight." Zeke, Will, Shauna, Tris and Christina took a shot. Tris's turn. "Never have I ever liked an Erudite." Christina took a shot. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She just shrugged. They continued like this until most were too drunk. Somehow Tobias hadn't taken a single shot. So he took everyone home in Uriah's truck.

First he dropped of Shauna and with some help from a slightly drunk Zeke got her in bed, then he dropped of Christina and Will repeating the same strategy with Zeke's help and finally dropped of Zeke and Uriah. Only Tris was left and she was passed out in the front seat. He left the truck there and carried Tris home. It wasn't that far of a walk. He left her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tris." Tris was almost out of it but managed a slurred, "I love you too Toby."

Tobias went back to the Chasm for his bike and started the ride back to his house. He spent the ride thinking about the evening. He came across a stoplight. While he was there he worried about what would happen given the fact that the next day Marcus would be coming back form a business trip, he didn't know what awaited him. He was still thinking about this when the light turned green and he accelerated. The last thing he remembered was seeing bright headlights coming at him a sharp pain and everything going black.

**HAHAHAHA Cliffy. I was feeling mean and had been waiting to write this part, I have been thinking about it for a while but hadn't put it. Now it is done. Anyways hoped you liked it and please review. Oh and incase you didn't get it he was hit by a truck while on his bike and he was completely sober so yeah I DON'T ECOURAGE DRINKING AND DRIVING AT ALL that was the main reason he didn't take a single shot. Be careful and I want to ask some thing of you. **

**I do gymnastics and the gym's owner is very close family friend. She just go engaged and her mother has cancer. On Friday the 6****th**** she fell down and they had to take her mother to the hospital they found out she has severe pneumonia. Please keep the family in your prayers if you are religious and in your thoughts if you're not. Thank you.**

**{Andi}**


	8. Chapter 8: What's Happened? and BREAK

**First of all I am very sorry for not updating in nearly a month. I was in finals and very busy with family health problems. **

**To all the people who PMed me about my mom's friend. Thank you very much, she has gotten better and was finally allowed to go home. She is doing better. :D **

**Without further ado… chapter 8. **

_Chapter 8: What's Wrong?_

_Tobias went back to the Chasm for his bike and started the ride back to his house. He spent the ride thinking about the evening. He came across a stoplight. While he was there he worried about what would happen given the fact that the next day Marcus would be coming back form a business trip, he didn't know what awaited him. He was still thinking about this when the light turned green and he accelerated. The last thing he remembered was seeing bright headlights coming at him, a sharp pain and everything going black._

Tris woke up to her phone ringing at 4:00 in the morning. She was in her bed with a pounding headache and reached for her phone, frowning upon seeing it was Tobias calling. Before answering everything came back to her, he took her home. What could he want at 4 in the morning? She answered and was surprised upon not hearing Tobias' voice on the other side of the phone call.

_Hello? Is this Tris?_

_Yeah, who is calling and why do you have my boyfriends' phone?_

_Miss, I am terribly sorry but your boyfriend is in the hospital. We didn't know whom to contact and you were the last call he made. _

Tris felt like her world was crumbling.

_What happened? Where is he? How is he?_

_Miss, he was in an accident, he was on his bike. He is at the town's hospital you can ask for him. _

_Thank you. _Tris immediately put some clothes on and ran to her car with tears in her eyes. She got to the hospital and ran to the front desk.

**Ok, don't hate me im going to leave this here. The story is going on a BREAK because I just don't have inspiration, however if you are a teen wolf fan look out for a new story. Im sorry for putting it on break don't hate me. **

**{Andi}**


End file.
